The present invention relates to a turn signal lamp for automotive vehicles.
Recently, vehicular front (or rear) turn signal lamps have been designed to extend from the front (or rear) of the vehicle body to the side. With such a construction, the lamp can provide a signal both forward of (or behind) and laterally of the vehicle body when the vehicle is to turn right or left. However, it is rather difficult for an observer located behind (in front of) the vehicle body to see the front (rear) turn signal lamp, and therefore it is impossible for the lamp to positively give a signal in all directions indicating that the vehicle intends to turn.